jvsfandomcom-20200222-history
Project SI157CPE-B
Project SI157CPE-B was the identification number for a development project undertaken by Chyornov ComSys. The project would eventually become the Lana Chyornova-class Executive Yacht. Nomenclature According to the alphanumeric project naming system, the ID number of the project corresponded to a number of factors. *The first letter designated the type of project: S'', or ''Ship *The second letter, I'', corresponded to the ''interstellar subdivision of the ships department *The three-digit number was the series number. The Lana class was part of the 157th concept series to come out of CCS' Interstellar Ships division. *After the series number, a C'' denoted a design with primarily civilian applications. *The next two letters revealed what areas of the civilian field the ship would be used for--''P for personal use, and E'' for ''executive use. *Finally, the last letter separated by a dash told where the project fell within the series. A B'' made this project the second official concept of the 157th series. Ultimate Design ''SI157CPE-B underwent a fairly lengthy series of design changes before the developers settled on a modified "Catamaran" twin-hull configuration, conceptualized by design engineers Skip Lansing and Marge Tyler. Each roughly ovoid fuselage was 49 meters in length, 25 meters wide, and 20 meters high, and was joined to the other by three spacious passageway and a five-meter-high pilothouse, which flared back into one of the vessel's three engine spaces. Each "fuse" or hull, along with the passages, pilothouse, and engine spaces, were embedded in a broad, curving wing whose oval shape flattened in the back to bring the three engines in line with one another. This wing surrounded the hulls, turning down sharply at the sides of its 58-meter width; the landing gear was housed in the edges of these downturned wings, which actually curved underneath the hulls at the front and back and spurred forward at the lower edge. The navigation system was similar to those used in many of Chyornov ComSys' military ships, and was among the most precise--and daring--nav computers available. It had an adjustable "caution margin" that could be set to plot a route using the same navigational charts as most civilian shipping used, or set to gauge the exact mass of the ship and cut in closer to gravity wells, shaving considerable time off of the already fast hyperdrive. The end product rising from SI157CPE-B ultimately could be ordered with a cockpit outfitted for either a droid or a humanoid pilot. It used three KDY Galaxy-15 ion engines for propulsion, and could be lightly armed or not, depending on the customer's preference. The ship also came with an adaptive-pigmentation hull coating, allowing the customer to alter the color scheme with little hassle, and was equipped with a powerful communications suite for corporate officials who wanted to keep in full contact with subordinates, superiors, and virtually anyone else. Features and Decor The Lana Chyornova executive yacht came with a state-of-the-art entertainment center, and a semi-linked internal sound system that allowed the yacht's occupant to select from a wide variety of music types. Each room was connected to the central music database, and the owner could choose to have the same thing playing in all rooms, or link only certain rooms to play one thing while having something completely different playing through the rest of the ship, or even mix and match a different music to each room within the ship. The yacht also contained a galley that, while small, was fully equipped and capable of turning out food to suit a five-star dining establishment. A well-stocked selection of wines and other beverages would be included with the original purchase, the selections having been chosen by the customer beforehand and obtained just prior to delivery of the yacht. The living spaces were not large, but quite comfortable enough to make the average size irrelevant. Two six-meter-square (twenty feet square) bedrooms and adjoining refreshers contained queen-sized beds, for which the customer could choose between force mattresses, water-filled, pillowtop, semiphase, or memory-adaptive mattresses; a sonic shower, for the executive in a rush; a whirlpool bath tub; and assorted other furnishings. Nearby was a small but complete spa, including a full-sized hot tub. Forward, a lounge occupied the bow of one hull, where a panel could be retracted to expose a stunning view of space--the equivalent space in the other hull was occupied by the comm suite. In the lounge was a gaming table, with which was included a full deck of gilt-edged sabacc cards and set of chips made from varying metals, from less valuable metals for lower stakes, to silver, gold, platinum, and even aurodium under certain very limited occasions. Alternatively, this elite sabacc set could be replaced with a different game of equal quality, such as Pazaak or one of the many iterations of Holochess. Most rooms in the passenger portions of the yacht were panelled in a wood of the customer's choosing, and trimmed in silver, gold or platinum--though in some cases, more precious metals could be substituted as for royal yachts, and the customer could also choose a less precious metal such as copper if it fit his or her aesthetics better, or matched the chosen wood better than one of the more standard metals. Most notable for this variety of decor was the lounge. However, rooms such as the bedrooms and spa could be ordered with an adaptive-pigmentation decor, which enabled them to project an environment of the passenger's choosing while sleeping or relaxing in the hot tub. Category:Ships (Individual) Category:Chyornov ComSys Products